


Wakey Wakey

by jaechanwin



Series: WATERSPORTS STORIES [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Piss kink, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Watersports, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Yukhei loves how it feels when Yuta pisses in his lap





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read if you get triggered easily.

When their stage for Black on Black had ended Yuta went to find his boyfriend. Yukhei was talking to Johnny. The two looked like giant trees compared to the dreamies and Yuta found it cute. “Babe. I’m tired.” Yuta says before pressing his face into Yukhei’s stomach. Johnny chuckled. “I’ll tell the managers you guys are leaving and go find my boyfriend somewhere.” Johnny says.

Yuta chuckles and nods. “Thanks hyung. I’m pretty sure Ten is with Kun though.” Yukhei says and Johnny nods before heading off. Yuta and Yukhei grab their things and get dressed in Street clothes along with a hat and mask and glasses. 

As as soon as they were in the car Yukhei had Yuta in his lap pressing his face into his neck. “Missed you.” Yuta mumbles. “We’ve been together all day Hyung.” Yukhei says and Yuta pouts.

”Not really. We’ve been together but we’ve been split up. We were in the same room but it’s just been stressful.” Yuta admits. Yukhei just chuckles and leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “I know baby but our first stage all together was a success so the only thing we can do now is celebrate and relax.” Yukhei says.

”I’m sorry.” Yuta says burying his face in Yukhei’s chest. Yukhei lifts his head with his hands and pauses. “For what?” He asks. “The boys are all going out to celebrate and I know you probably wanted to go out with them.” Yuta says. “But you have to be stuck home with me.” Yuta adds. Yukhei sighs. He hates when Yuta gets like this because he’s so in love and he really wishes the boy would get it through his damn head.

”Why would I go out to a bar where people are going to flirt with me when I have a perfectly perfect boyfriend at home. Where the members are going to get drunk off their asses and confess to each other which may be a good thing actually. Too much pining going on. I’d rather be anywhere you are Yuta and you know that baby. What’s better than having you with me? Nothing. As long as I’m with you I don’t care about anything else.” Yukhei says.

Yuta’s in tears now. “I love you so much Yukhei.” He says burying his face in Yukhei’s neck again. “You know I’m going to have to charge you every time you cry in my shoulder for something insecure until you get it through your head.” Yukhei teases. Yuta chuckles. “What if I cry in your chest?” He teases back. 

When end they arrive at the house Yuta and Yukhei thank their manager and head out. Even though Yukhei has to carry Yuta because he’s a gigantic baby and doesn’t want to let go they make it inside with no accidents. They head straight to their room and Yukhei sits them in his leather computer chair.

Yuta moves to stand up but Yukhei keeps him there. “Did you use the bathroom today baby?” Yukhei asks and Yuta whimpers. “Mhm Daddy. Only twice. Once before the show and once before practice.” Yuta says blushing to the tips of his ears. Yukhei presses down on his stomach and Yuta whimpers. “Full Daddy. All that water I drank on stage.” Yuta says.

”Yeah? Want to be a good boy and piss is Daddy’s lap. Daddy know his baby loves it.” Yukhei says with a smile. “Baby knows Daddy loves it too.” Yuta says. “Daddy likes to feel Baby’s piss warm in his lap huh?” Yuta asks and Yukhei moans. He feels his cock twitch at the praise. 

“Yeah baby. Daddy loves it so much.” Yukhei says with his hands firmly resting on Yuta’s waist. Yukhei pulls Yuta in for a sloppy half assed kiss but Yuta doesn’t mind he kisses back just as half assed as Yukhei does. He’s hard too and he knows Yukhei is too because he can feel it. “Can I piss on you Daddy?” Yuta asks and Yukhei groans.

”Such a good baby. Always uses his manners. Yeah baby. You can piss on Daddy.” Yukhei says and Yuta has to hold on to Yukhei’s shoulders as he lets go and finally starts pissing. It goes through his clothes and seeps into Yukhei’s pants as well. It’s warm and Yuta’s eyes are closed from how long he’s been holding it in.

He feels Yukhei’s cock twitching and he knows his boyfriend is coming from this as he usually does. They always make sure to do this on the leather chair or the hardwood floor so it’s easier to clean. Yuta tried to stop himself when Yukhei orgasms but he just keeps going because he was so full. “Want Daddy to help you cum?” Yukhei asks when Yuta is down pissing himself. Yuta shakes his head. He’s too close for Yukhei to tease him. “Can I just cum Daddy?” He asks.

Yuta always remembers to ask.

”You can cum baby.” Yukhei says and that’s all it takes for Yuta to cum harshly. His whole body shakes as he cum but Yukhei just holds him in place. They sit there for a while and it probably looks disgusting to other people. The two of them both with piss and cum all over them but Yukhei knows that Yuta needs these ten minutes afterwards so he doesn’t feel bad. It’s Yukhei and his way of fighting insecurities.

Because if Yukhei can willingly sit there and let himself be covered in Yuta’s piss and willingly let Yuta piss on him then why would he leave him now. Yuta knows Yukhei won’t leave him. They’re way too damn in love for that but it’s always nice to have the reassurance. “You feeling icky baby?” Yukhei asks when Yuta begins to squirm in his lap. “Yeah can we have a bath now?” Yuta asks. ”Of course baby.” Yukhei says and Yuta stands first before Yukhei stands as well.

”Strip And then go start the bath. I’ll clean up in here and then come join you.”


End file.
